


Birdie

by trevor_the_carrot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amish, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gore, New Order Amish, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pregnancy, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevor_the_carrot/pseuds/trevor_the_carrot
Summary: A woman on the brink of madness knows full well that only she and she alone can protect her unborn child. Between the zombies and the deadly men that scour Pittsburgh, she must find a way to protect her baby. In a strike of luck, she arrives at an Amish Village. But not all is as it seems.
Kudos: 1





	Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I’m working on, and I was hoping anybody and anyone could take the time out of their day to read it. It would mean a fucking lot to me, guys. Love you, strangers.

Willow sat alone in her grey rocking chair. She had grown accustomed to the pounding of fists and scratches of claws on her walls. Day after day, night after night, a new zombie would arrive and start yelling again. The cries from the zombies sounded like wild animals; like they were still alive somehow. In a sense, they were; crying and groaning for their next fleshy meal.

But there was always something more frightening than the monsters beyond her door.

Silence always made her feel more discomfort than the groans and cries did. The odd feeling that she was alone here, that this wasn’t some fever dream she was experiencing. It took a full week to understand that she had killed her best friend. 

It had almost been one month since the epidemic began to spread. It started in her small, two-room apartment for her, but for others, it started in Market Square. Pittsburgh had to be one of the worst places to be in at hour one of the apocalypse. Narrow alleys and backed up streets, bridges that were hundreds of feet long being the only way out. The only way away from the chaos was on foot. 

Willow made it to her apartment just in time to see her two friends die. She knew then this was an apocalypse- a zombie apocalypse. It was hard to wrap her head around, with a baby on the way and no one to help her protect him.

One month alone can really mess with your head. The terrible thoughts that invaded her mind, the urge to open the door and let this all be over with. Isolation was something she had never dealt with. 

On day one she walked up to the door, hearing the cries of a woman. She got to the door but she was too late, another growling creature had sprung on top of the woman. Life drained out of the woman right in front of her. The sounds of tearing flesh and screams caused her to freeze. Zombies are more interested in things with a beating heart, that included her. Apparently the thing was done feeding on the woman, so it turned to Willow. 

She remembered thinking she should just kill herself right there. But she had a child to protect.

Her hand cradled her stomach, noticeably pregnant by now. She was in the second trimester and she was already feeling more pain than usual. Three months left in her pregnancy and she wasn’t ready. At all. She could feel her child moving around inside her, already getting ready to come out. His legs kicked, Willow letting a smile fall on her face. Her baby.

The view outside of her window was nothing except madness. Car collisions, ravaged bodies, and walking corpses. The only thing that kept her from going insane was the trees. At least there was one living thing other than her and her baby. She tried not to pay attention to the people that she knew out in the street, it wouldn’t help her at this point.

None of this would help her, she needed to leave the city if she wanted to survive- if she wanted to protect her unborn child. 

Her mother told her to leave Pittsburgh: the city that she grew up in for almost twenty-one years. It wasn’t perfect, it’s not like she had the best life here, but it was her home. And now she had to leave.

The constant banging stopped, the zombies losing interest over a meal they couldn’t see. Willow rose from her chair and scanned the apartment for a backpack she could use, noticing one she used for school. That was long gone. She dumped out the contents and started to fill the bag; three canned goods, an old map, two rolls of toilet paper, a half-dead flashlight, a small first-aid kit, an iPod, solar charger, three sets of socks and underwear, two tank tops, sunscreen, a bag of goldfish, two sets of baby clothes, a tarp, and a blanket strapped to the top. 

She set down the backpack and shot up, bracing her back with her hands. She huffed and went into her room, changing into a warmer set of clothes. She put on her favorite yellow sweater over her tank top, taking off her shorts to put on her belly crossover leggings. She grabbed her green cloak from her closet and threw it on, the cloak reaching her mid-thigh. She grabbed her grey beanie and pulled it over her long brown hair. The last thing she needed was her pistol.

It was in the room from day one. She hadn’t set foot in her best friend’s room since this all started, not wanting to relive that night. It was definitely a night she would never forget. A horrible night. 

She snapped out of it and went into the kitchen, grabbing a kitchen knife. Her baby was the one thing she needed to protect, no matter what. She opened the door slowly to not make a sound, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the rotting, bloating corpses of her loved ones. The stench filled her with nausea and sadness all at once. 

It was a murder scene. 

Both of them were bloated and turning a sickly color, Willow almost hurling. Her best friend, Olivia, hung off the bed, her wide eyes staring off into the distance. A limp, bloodied hand hung off the bed, mangled and broken. The bullet hole in her head had formed a puddle of dark, red blood on the floor, not having been there the first time. Olivia’s sister’s body was scattered with bullet holes, the fatal kill in her forehead. Her body was splayed across the floor, a bigger puddle of blood soaking her clothes and the floor. Her name was Penelope. Willow dared not to look at the flesh- Olivia’s flesh- hanging from Penelope’s jaw. It was a hard sight to see, but she had seen decaying bodies before. Not ones she had loved, though. 

The gun was on the other side of the bed, beyond the two souls that she had grown up with. She hated that their eyes were still open, how they watched her every move. She still saw remnants of who they used to be in their eyes. The faces of people who had it all and lost it in a second.

Willow had no time to feel remorse, not until she was safe.

The body below her hissed gas out of its crevices as she jumped over it, a yelp escaping her mouth. She grabbed the gun and pressed her back against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to escape the world for a second. She opened her eyes. 

She went over to her dresser and released the magazine from the gun, catching the slide and placing the gun down. The bottom drawer was where she kept her gun and her ammunition hidden, that’s the place Olivia got her gun. She pulled out the ammo box, noticing it was about half full. She started loading the bullets into the magazine until it was full. 

Once the gun was loaded she made her way out of the room, closing the door with a relieved sigh. She walked over to her backpack and placed the gun in the side pocket. It was easy to access if there was no way she could use her knife. Any noise would only draw more zombies in and ruin her chances. She was prepared to kill zombies and put away her remorse for a few days. Just until she got out of town. 

On the side table sat a picture of a couple, Willow and her boyfriend, Wesley. He was kneeling down on the ground and showcasing her belly like a trophy. That’s the day she found out she was pregnant. She grabbed the picture and sat down in her rocking chair, letting out a chuckle. Her eyes looked into Wesley’s and she almost felt like he was looking back at her. 

The day Willow met her boyfriend changed her life and his forever. It was a massacre. But maybe the chaos brought them together. They were trapped under pounds and pounds of rubble, just a few feet away from each other. Wreckage from the train pinned their limbs down, restricting them. Dead bodies surrounded them and all they could think about was they’re next. However, they got through it, together. She met the love of her life in a near-death experience. 

Who knew a train wreck could change your life for the better?

“It’s your daddy, Wesley.” Her hands trembled as she held the picture, tears begging to fall. 

Willow kissed the picture and put it in her backpack, not wanting to forget that. She went and grabbed her hiking shoes from the hallway closet and after a few excruciating minutes of pain, her shoes were on. The last thing she needed before she left was water. She could fit three in her backpack and one on the side, but that was all. She was just hoping that was enough. She got her water and put on her backpack, groaning at the weight. 

One turn of a knob and all bets were off. She was entering Zombie Country.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!! Please please please give me any criticism if you have it. I am trying to better my writing and I can’t do that without constructive criticism.


End file.
